


A Forever Kind of Love

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco likes Muggle things, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: The one where Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship. And Arthur Weasley is more observant than everyone else.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Forever Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 7 for Drarropoly 2020  
> Prompt: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship.  
> Additional: Either a Malfoy parent or a Weasley parent is aware of the secret.
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [crazybutgood!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood)

“Sweetheart, I’m off to meet Hermione and Ron. Are you sure you don't want to come along?” Harry asked as he shrugged his jacket on.

“No, I’m alright. Besides, I want to try and work on that potion for George.”

“For the candy that causes bubbles to come out of your mouth?”

“Yes. When we last tested it, George was breathing fire for an hour. So it's back to the drawing board with that one,” Draco said absently, perusing his potions journal.

About a year ago, George had been looking for a pointioneer to collaborate with for his various WWW products. Hermione, who had become good friends with Draco during eighth year had suggested his name to George. George had required a bit of convincing but over time Draco had won over George as well as all the Weasleys.

Draco had even been over for a couple of Sunday lunches where he had formed an unlikely friendship with Arthur. Once Draco let go of his pureblood hang-ups, he realised he was quite fascinated by Muggle appliances, just like the Weasley patriarch.

* * *

Harry was lying next to Draco tracing lazy patterns along his chest. 

He was thinking of that evening six months ago when Hermione had invited Draco to one of their pub nights at the Leaky. Draco had stayed by Hermione’s side most evening until she and Ron had to rush home to Rose who had suddenly taken ill. Draco had made to leave as well, but Harry had requested him to stay. After a bit of awkward silence, they started talking and that had been the beginning of their journey.

“Do you think your parents would react badly to the news of us dating?” Harry asked without preamble.

Draco was silent for a beat, then replied, “I think they'd be surprised, but, I think mother would be happy for us. And I don’t care what father thinks anymore.”

“Hmm. I think the Weasleys would be happy too,” Harry replies thoughtfully.

Draco turned toward his boyfriend and raised an elegant eyebrow.

“What’s brought this on, love?” he asked, gently carding his fingers through Harry’s messy but incredibly soft hair.

“It’s just that I missed you at dinner tonight. I want to show you off to all our friends, hold your hand, kiss you in front of them. Plus, Hermione tried setting me up with someone from the Ministry again,” Harry groused.

“I want all that too. And what's this about Hermione setting you up on a date, huh?” Draco said, slowly kissing Harry’s eyelids, then his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips.

They didn't do much talking after that.

* * *

Harry was back at Draco’s little flat that weekend. They were going to have Thai food, cuddle under a blanket and watch a movie. Harry liked Draco’s flat, which was in a muggle neighbourhood. Since their relationship was still a secret, they spent a lot of time there.

They were sitting on the floor, propped up against the sofa, digging into their food, when Harry suddenly said, “Love, come with me to the Burrow for lunch this Sunday.” 

Draco, who was used to his boyfriend’s random statements, merely gave him an inquisitive look as he continued chewing his Pad Thai.

“I’ve thought about this and I want to tell my friends and family about us,” he said, “O-only if you’re okay with it, though.”

Draco put his food on the coffee table, squeezed Harry’s arm and smiled.

“I’m okay with it if you are. But why don't we ease them into it? Let's start by going to Sunday lunch together and see how it goes,” Draco reasoned and Harry agreed.

* * *

Sunday morning was a blur. The boys had overslept and were now rushing to get dressed for their lunch at the Burrow. Draco was panicking over what to wear, he wanted to make a good impression on Harry’s family. After trying on several outfits and snapping at Harry - “I love you, Harry, but you are not someone I want to take fashion advice from.” and “Of course you’re gonna say, I look good in everything, you’re my boyfriend.” - Draco settled on the first outfit he had selected. A pair of black jeans and a cream jumper.

Harry was ready to apparate them when Draco suddenly remembered something. He ran to the bedroom and came back with a walkman.

“I found this at that store in Muggle London. I want to show it to Arthur,” Draco beamed as Harry chuckled. “It’s a  _ walkingman, _ a muggle music box. All you need to do is put in a  _ cossette  _ and you can listen to music through these wires, anywhere, anytime! Isn't it amazing?”

“You mean a  _ walkman  _ and it's called a  _ cassette, _ ” Harry corrects him fondly.

“Yes, that's what I said,” Draco pouted. “Arthur will appreciate it.”

“That he will,” Harry said, placing a kiss on Draco’s forehead. 

He then grabbed his boyfriend's waist and side-alonged them to the Weasleys’ garden. They were immediately accosted by the little children who dragged Harry away to play with them. Hermione came and enveloped Draco in a hug, leading him inside.

Their plan to spend time around each other and thus get the family used to seeing them together had flopped spectacularly. Draco had spent the day chatting with Hermione and George about potions, helping Molly in the kitchen and showing Arthur the walkman. Harry, after being released by the kids, had gotten roped into a conversation with Bill about curse-breaking and helping Arthur with his muggle telly.

During lunch, Arthur sat next to Draco and chattered on about the fascinating walkman, while Harry was seated opposite Draco, between Ron and Ginny. Harry gave Draco a weak smile which Draco returned with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Finally, after pudding, Harry had had enough. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and when that failed, he grabbed his wand and cast a  _ sonorous. _

“Alright everyone!” his voice boomed. 

The room went silent and Draco's eyes widened in a  _ what are you doing _ manner. Harry ended the  _ sonorous  _ and continued speaking.

“I-I have something to say,” his voice cracked a bit and his eyes sought out Draco who nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Draco and I have been seeing each other… For about six months now,” he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Amidst gasps of surprise and cries of  _ what?!  _ came a voice that said, “I knew that.” 

It was Arthur.

“Y-You knew?” Harry asked, incredulously.

“Well, yes. I mean it was very evident from the way you look at each other. How you talk about Draco non-stop. It reminded me of Molly and I,” Arthur said fondly, then continued with a laugh, “You’ve been using Draco's wand all afternoon, for Merlin’s sake!” 

Harry was stunned into silence and Draco’s eyes were as big as saucers. In their haste to leave, neither of them had realised that they had grabbed the other’s wands and had been using them in public. It was something they did so naturally when they were at home. Draco always found the experience incredibly intimate.

“And I thought you came about the shop to see me!” George sniffed indignantly causing everyone to laugh and immediately lighten the atmosphere.

Harry suddenly felt the tension leave his body. Draco came over and hugged him. Everyone congratulated the couple. Ginny punched Harry’s arm for doubting that they’d support him. George teased Draco that no canoodling was allowed in the back-room at the shop. Molly brought out some more treacle tart to celebrate.

Once the excitement died down a bit, Harry approached Arthur and Molly. They were seated on a swing, Molly holding a sleeping baby Rose. Harry now felt silly having hidden his relationship for this long.

He smiled and took a seat in the grass near the couple.

“Thank you,” Harry choked out.

“Whatever for, my dear boy?” Molly asked softly.

“For everything.”

“Oh Harry, you’re like a son to us and we only want to see you happy. And we can see how happy Draco makes you,” Arthur said kindly.

“Now go spend some time with your boyfriend, you’ve been apart most of the day! I saw the pining looks. Remember our teen years, Molly, couldn't stand being apart one second,” Arthur joked, nudging his beloved gently so as not to disturb Rose.

Harry smiled at the couple as he rose from the ground. He hoped that one day, he and Draco could have what they did. He made his way to his boyfriend who was leaning against a tree at the edge of the garden. He was biting his lip, a nervous habit that Harry found adorable.

Draco’s face lit up with a smile as soon as he spotted Harry. He closed the distance between them. One hand around Harry’s neck and the other on his chest, relishing the feeling of Harry’s heartbeat under his palm.

“Everything alright?” he whispered, equal parts cautious and excited.

“I love you,” Harry replied with a tender smile before capturing Draco’s lips in a soft kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
